Valokuvia, sinusta ja minusta
by SeseI
Summary: Gilbertiä vaivaa eräs menneisyyden tapahtuma... Joka liittyy tietenkin Elizavetaan. /PrusHun


**Nimi: **Valokuvia, sinusta ja minusta

**Henkilöt/paritukset: **Gilbert, Elizaveta, Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Antonio ym. / PrusHun

**Ikäraja: **K+

**Varoitukset: **Eipä tule mitään mieleen :P

**Tekijänoikeudet: **Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaryualle, juoni on omani, ficin nimi tulee Mamban Valokuvia-kappaleen sanoituksesta.

**Huom! **Seychelles mainitaan nimellä Victoria, Monaco nimellä Monica. Ihmisnimet muutenkin käytössä.

* * *

><p>Gilbert katseli suurta taloa tiheiköstä. Pääovelle johti ylväiden poppeleiden rivistö mutta mies ei seurannut sitä vaan kiersi talon äänettömästi. Takapihalla kohosivat piharakennukset mutta Gilbert kulki yhä omia polkujaan. Hän tiesi salaisimmatkin oikotiet ja osasi myös käyttää niitä.<p>

* * *

><p>Talo oli sisältä avara ja sen sisustus osoitti omistajansa hienostunutta makua. Gilbert käveli hiljaa mutta päättäväisesti kohti kirjahyllyä. Hän otti varovasti hyllystä valokuva-albumin ja selasi kuvia pieni hymy huulillaan. Mies saattoi kuulla nuo äänet menneisyydestä ja nähdä silmissään villihevoslauman.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hei. Kuka sinä olet? Gilbert kuiskasi uteliaasti. Ruskeahiuksinen poika nosti sormen huulilleen:<em>

_- Olen Zack. Äläkä säikäytä hevosia. Tuo, hän osoitti arolle,tuo ruskea tulee olemaan minun._

_- Miten ajattelit saada sen kiinni? Gilbert kysyi kiinnostuneena._

_- En tiedä vielä. Sen täytyy ensin luottaa minuun, Zack totesi, mutta se on minun, hän sanoi päättäväisesti. Siitälähin pojat olivat aina yhdessä.Päivä päivältä hevoset sallivat heidän tulla lähemmäs, viimein ne sallivat heidän ruokkia itseään._

_- Tänään minä ratsastan, Zack sanoi eräänä päivänä. Useiden yritysten jälkeen poika istui hevosen selässä ja hymyili voitonriemuisesti:_

_- Minähän sanoin että ratsastan._

* * *

><p>Seuraava muisto tuli mieleen kun hän katsoi kuvaa jossa puussa loikoili valkotukkainen poika ja maassa istui nuori tyttö.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Minä aion mennä naimisiin, Elizaveta sanoi heilauttaen pitkiä ruskeita hiuksiaan. Gilbert raotti silmiään. Hän oli ollut juuri nukahtamassa.<em>

_- Kenen kanssa, saanko kysyä? hän kysäsi._

_- Roderichin, vastasi Elizaveta päättäväisesti. Gilbertin ilme synkkeni._

_- Sen pianonpimputtajanko? hän vielä varmisti ärtyneesti vaikka hyvin tiesi kenestä oli kyse. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta. Eikä tiennyt miksi. _

_- Oletko mustasukkainen? nauroi Elizaveta katsoen puunoksalla olevaan Gilbertiin._

_-En todellakaan, tämä vastasi, mietin vain mitä edes näet hänessä._

_- Hän on fiksu ja komea ja soittaa ihanasti, Elizaveta sanoi vaikkakin hänen äänessään oli hiukan pettynyt vivahde. Gilbert heilautti itsensä alas puusta. Hän oli ilmeetön sanoessaan tyynesti:_

_- En olisi sinusta uskonut. Hyvästi sitten... Zack, Gilbert lähti. Hän ei katsonut taakseen jättäessään Elizavetan katsomaan jälkeensä. Hän kuuli tytön huutavan jotain mutta ei kuunnellut. _

* * *

><p>Gilbertin hartiat tärisivät. Hän oli ollut itsekäs. Jättänyt Elizavetan yksin vain koska... No. Ei hän oikeastaan tiennyt miksi. Uutinen oli vain järkyttänyt häntä. Silti parhaan ystävän menettäminen oli yhtä tuskaa. Elizaveta, Zack oli ollut huimapää ja yhtäkkiä tämä olikin menossa naimisiin jonkun... Miehen käsi puristui nyrkkiin. Hän sulki nopeasti kansion ja hiipi yläkertaan. Aulasta vasemmalle ja viimeinen ovi oikealla. Elizaveta nukkui sikeästi. Hänen ilmeensä oli levollinen eikä hän edes osannut aavistaa että joku liikkui samassa huoneessa. Gilbert muisti kuinka oli joskus samanlaisella yöllisellä vierailulla löytänyt naisen nuoruusaikojen päiväkirjan. Siinä oli merkintöjä heti Elizavetan ja Roderichin kihlauksen jälkeen.<p>

_Rakas päiväkirja!_

_Kerroin Gilbertille minun ja Roderichin kihlauksesta. Hän suuttui. Yritin laskea leikkiä mutta hän lä hän palaa pian vaikka ei tulekaan toimeen Roderichin kanssa. Gilbert on ollut aina paras ystäväni. Asiasta hevoseen._

_Kävin Roderichin kanssa syömässä. Hän soittaa taivaallisesti! Ajatella että olen kohta rouva Elizaveta Edelstein . Paitsi että pidän oman sukunimeni. Edustan sentään koko Unkaria vaikka kohta edustamme yhdessä Itävalta-Unkarin kuningaskuntaa._

_Rakkaudella, Elizaveta_

_P.s Toivon, ja rukoilen joka ilta että Gilbert palaa. Hän vetoaa pikkuveljensä Ludwigin kasvattamiseen, mutta tiedän että olen syypää. _

Gilbert sipaisi nukkuvan Elizavetan poskea ja lähti. Hän oli tehnyt virheen mutta oli ollut oikeassa että herra ja rouva Edelsteinin liitto epäonnistuisi.

* * *

><p>- Hei Ludwig! Hei Feliciano! Elizaveta hihkaisi nähdessään Felicianon ja Ludwigin. Gilbert käveli ohitse murahtaen vain jotain veljelleen.<p>

- Mikä kumma häntä vaivaa? Elizaveta kysyi. Ludwig kohautti olkapäitään:

- Hän on ollut koko päivän outo. Normaalia oudompi siis, hän tarkensi.

- Hän ei ole sanonut "mahtavaa" koko päivänä, sanoi Feliciano hiljaa.

- Erikoista, totesi unkarilainen huolestuneena.

* * *

><p>Kokouksen ajan Gilbert istui hiljaa paikallaan. Nyt Ludwigin, Felicianon ja ELizavetan lisäksi myös Francis ja Antonio vilkulivat häntä huolestuneina. Myös muut ihmettelivät luonnotonta hiljaisuutta. Francis, Antonio ja Elizaveta vaihtoivat kysyviä katseita ja lopulta nainen huokaisi:<p>

- No minä selvitän jos te ette tiedä mistä on kyse.

- Selvität mitä? Roderich kysyi.

- Puhuin Francisille ja Antoniolle, en sinulle, nainen tiuskaisi kipakasti. Gilbertin kasvoilla välähti pieni hymyntapainen ja Roderich mietti järkyttyneenä mistä lähtien Elizaveta oli puhunut Francisin ja Antonion kanssa.

* * *

><p>-Gilbert! Odota. Olet vältellyt minua koko päivän ja nyt saat kertoa mitä on tapahtunut, Elizaveta sanoi tiukasti. Gilbert murahti jotain epämääräistä ja oli jatkamassa matkaansa kun nainen veti hänet mukaansa.<p>

- Selität nyt, Elizaveta komensi. Hänen yllätksekseen miehen kasvoille vierähti kyyneleitä.

- Gilbert, nainen sanoi lempeästi. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hän näki Gilbertin itkevän. Mies ei itkenyt edes silloin kun häneen sattui. Ei taistelukentillä, ei milloinkaan.

- Elizaveta, onko kaikki hyvin? kuului Roderichin huhuilu. Elizaveta mutristi huuliaan tyytymättömänä kun näki Gilbertin ilmeen synkkenevän:

- Häivy! Minä osaan huolehtia itsestäni, hän huusi.

- No? hän lisäsi Gilbertille huomattavan lämpimämmällä äänensävyllä.

- Anteeksi... Että lähdin silloin. Kun te... Gilbert puhui katkonaisesti kunnes hänen äänensä sortui: - Anteeksi... Zack.

- Gil... nainen yritti mutta Gilbert oli jo mennyt.

* * *

><p>- Ludwig! Ludwig! Tai... No te kaikki sitten. Tiedättekö missä Gilbert on? Elizaveta kysyi. Ludwig osoitti ulos.<p>

- Minä keksi syyn... Vanha juttu et sinä tiedä siitä mitään, totesi nainen rynnäten ulos.

- Mon ami. Lyön vaikka vetoa että kyse on siitä Gilbertin ja mademoiselle Elizavetan rakkausjutusta, Francis sanoi ranskalaisella korostuksellaan.

- Ai se juttu, totesi Antonio.

- Kuinka? Ludwig kysyi.

- Elizaveta ja Gilberthän seurustelivat. Tai siltä se ainakin vaikutti. Kun Elizaveta julkaisi kihlauksensa, Gilbert häipyi. Hän vetosi kasvattamiseesi ja katosi maisemista, Francis selitti huomauttaen vielä:

- Hyvin hän on onnistunut kun ottaa huomioon ettei hän ole oikein kasvattajatyyppiä.

- Sinäkö sitten olet? virnuili Antonio.

- Matthew, Monica ja Victoria ovat kasvattamiani enkä näe kyvyissäni mitään vikaa, mon ami, Francis sanoi tyynesti viitaten Kanadaan, Monacoon ja Seychelleseihin..

- Buona sera! Ciao Antonio! Mitä Lovinolle kuuluu? Feliciano hihkaisi.

- Hyvää. Hän jäi syömään tomaatteja, nyökkäsi Antonio.

-Salut Feli! Oletko syönyt pastaa tänään? kujersi Francis.

- Si si, Feliciano nyökytti, se oli oikein hyvää.

* * *

><p>-Gilbert! Senkin idiootti. Tule esiin! Kyllä minä olin sinulle vihainen - ja pettynyt. Silloin, en nyt. Tulisit esiin niin puhutaan tämä juttu selväksi, Elizaveta huuteli. Hetken hiljaista. Sitten nainen lähti paluumatkalle.<p>

Elizaveta nappasi kynän ja paperia. Hän kirjoitti vauhdikkaasti. Kynä lensi paperilla ja taitettuaan lapun hän kirjoitti siihen Gilbertin nimen. Elizaveta ojensi paperin Ludwigille taputtaen tätä päälaelle. Hän halasi Felicianoa, vaihtoi poskisuudelmat Francisin kanssa ja heilautti Antoniolle kättään:

- Szia!

- Hola!

- Au revoir!

- Ciao!

* * *

><p>- Hei. Kuka sinä olet? kysyi Elizaveta kuiskaten.<p>

- Älä säikäytä hevosia, Gilbert vastasi.

- Ei se noin mennyt typerys, Elizaveta naurahti ja laskeutui Gilbertin viereen. He makasivat selällään ruohikossa.

- Katso. Gilbird-pilvi, osoitti hän taivaalle.

- Tuolla on se pahuksen ruskea hevonen jolla loppujen lopuksi sitten ratsastitkin, Gilbert totesi. He katselivat pilviä jotka liikkuivat tuulen mukana muuttaen muotoaan.

- Kuule.

- Niin?

- Minä olen edelleen se sama vanha Zack, vaikka pitäisinkin musiikista, Elizaveta huomautti.

- Tiedän. Tulen vain enemmän toimeen jopa Vashin kuin hänen kanssaan, Gilbert vastasi. Elizaveta naurahti. He eivät nähneet Ludwigia, joka kuunteli heidän keskusteluaan.

- Hei. Kuka sinä olet? pilaili Gilbert. Hän tuntui olevan taas oma itsensä.

- Zack. Äläkä säikäytä hevosia. Tuo ruskea tulee olemaan minun, Elizaveta vastasi.

- Miten ajattelit saada sen kiinni?

- Näin, Elizaveta ponkaisi pystyyn juosten arolle.

- Eliza sinä olet hullu!

- Niinhän sinä olet aina sanonut, nauroi nainen pyörien niityllä:

- Katsotaanko kumpi voittaa? Aiotko hävitä tytölle?

* * *

><p>- Olit oikeassa, totesi Ludwig Francisille.<p>

- Merci mon ami. Minä olen aina oikeassa kun kyse on rakkaudesta, Francis totesi vaatimattomasti.

* * *

><p>Kommentointi on sallittua~<p> 


End file.
